1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor processing and devices, and more particularly to devices and methods, which employ silicon-on-insulator (SOI) technology to provide a double-sided chip structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the relentless scaling of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology approaches its physical limit, the integration of very large-scale integrated circuit (VLSI) systems on a package (SoP) becomes increasingly important. The integration of many different chips on a package is often not cost effective, due to the incompatibility between various chip technologies. For example, non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM) with floating gate devices and dynamic random access memory (DRAM) with deep trenches require additional masks and processing steps to fabricate. High-speed Gallium Arsenide (GaAs) chips are manufactured on a different substrate than a silicon chip.
An efficient method to integrate different chips on a two-dimensional (2-D) or three-dimension (3-D) package can not only enhance circuit performance but also reduce manufacturing cost. If the chips are stacked vertically, the through vias should also be used to further reduce the interconnect delay and maximize circuit performance.
Advanced three-dimensional wafer-to-wafer vertical stack integration technology has recently been developed to improve system performance. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,832, entitled “Etch stop layer for silicon via etch in three-dimensional wafer-to-wafer vertical stack”, a method of using nickel silicide (NiSi) as an etch stop layer for the silicon via etch is described. In a 3-D package, a dielectric layer is used to bond the two vertically stacked wafers, and a silicon via etch is required to provide electrical conductivity between the wafers.
The vias are formed by selectively etching through the silicon of the top wafer until stopped by the etch stop layer. The sidewalls of the silicon vias are coated with a layer of insulating material, forming a barrier layer. The vias are then filled with conductive material to provide electrical connection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,076, entitled “Process of vertically stacking multiple wafers supporting different active integrated circuit devices”, a metal-to-metal bonding method is used to bond adjacent wafers and provide electrical connections.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,501, entitled “Three-dimensional chip stacking assembly”, multiple silicon-on-insulator (SOI) chips are stacked together and interconnects between chips are accomplished by aligning prefabricated contacts at the top and bottom surfaces of the chips. Each chip is thinned down significantly by backside chemical-mechanical-polishing (CMP) to remove all the material behind the buried oxide layer. In the 3-D assembly, each SOI chip includes a handler making mechanical contact to a first metallization pattern, the first metallization pattern making electrical contact to a semiconductor device, and the semiconductor device making electrical contact to a second metallization pattern on the opposite surface of the semiconductor device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,297, entitled “Process for making fine pitch connections between devices and structure made by the process”, a method is disclosed to join two or more chips together on a temporary substrate with prefabricated global wirings by aligning the stud on the chip surface and the via on the temporary alignment substrate. The two-dimensional chip assembly is then transferred to a permanent support carrier with heat-sink devices, and the transparent plate of the temporary alignment structure is ablated and detached from the assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,938, entitled “Wafer level stack chip package and method for manufacturing same”, the semiconductor chips are stacked on the redistribution substrate. After multiple thin chips on the corresponding wafers are stacked together, the stack-chip structures are cut out from the stack-wafer assembly and the carrier material is then stripped away.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,541, entitled “Wafer-scale assembly of chip-size packages”, a polymer film carrying solder balls for each of the contact pads is aligned with the wafer. Infrared energy is applied to the backside of the wafer to uniformly heat the wafer. The process is then repeated to sequentially assemble an interposer and a second polymer film carrying solder balls.